When I'm Gone (Song)
When I'm Gone is a song originally by Eminem off his 2005 greatest hits collection,'' Curtain Call: The Hits''. It is sung by Evan Marx, who has found a connection to Eminem, in the Season 4 episode, When I'm Gone. Evan sings the song after finding out the truth about his real father and as he accidentally overdoses on pills. Lyrics Evan: Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for? When they know they're your heart And you know you were their armor And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you? And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you? What happens when you become the main source of her pain? "Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane "Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?" I don't know go play Evvie, baby, your Daddy's busy Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself Then turn right around in that song and tell him you love him And put hands on his mother, who's a spitting image of him That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rock-a-bye-baby And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back (full single version only - not included in episode) I keep having this dream, he's pushing Evvie on the swing He keeps screaming, he don't want me to sing "You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?" Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying "You always say that, you always say this is the last time "But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine" I'm piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it "Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!" Go in my pocket, pull out a tiny necklace locket It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'" I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror These freaking walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door It turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on And I'm singing And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back (episode version skips to here) Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet I take a bow and thank you all for coming out They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing "Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding," But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden? "I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin' "You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad "And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad' "That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin "I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going" "But baby wait, "It's too late Dad, you made the choice "Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us" That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill Yeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin' It's spring and Evvie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Mom and kiss her Tell her I miss her, Evvie just smiles and winks at his little sister Almost as if to say And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back Videos Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs Sung by Evan Marx